criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hansel Brondele
Hansel Brondele is a character in PetersCorporal's series. He was the victim in A Cake To Die For (Case #35). Profile Hansel was a retired baseball player who had played for years in the Townville Squirrels. He was living with his wife and son in the city's Residential Zone until he was murdered on his birthday. Murder details Using a very small amount of dynamite, the killer carefully crafted a homemade explosive with their knowledge in physics and put it inside of Hansel's birthday cake so that it would explode after lighting the candles. The explosion reached only him and after burning and damaging his skull, he died almost immediately since his son had buried his face into the cake as a joke. Relationship with suspects *Mary Brondele - Hansel's wife, became more suspicious after it was discovered that she'd been at Pablo's armory and had come into contact with a box of dynamite. She said it was a coincidence and had nothing to do with the murder. She was cheating on Hansel with Ian. *Johanna Wickle - Baker who made the cake for Hansel. He had found out about Johanna making adult videos and she admitted that she had done it for money so she could get a degree and quit her job as a baker. According to her, Hansel had been blackmailing her and threatening to expose her videos. She knew about her husband's affair with Mary and claimed to dislike both Hansel and his wife. *Pablo Sount - Armory shop owner. The dynamite that had been used for the murder weapon had come from his shop. He had visited Hansel's family once and got along with them. He acknowledged that Hansel was a problematic man. *Louie Brondele - Hansel's son, loved him and suspected Ian for the murder since he knew about his affair with Mary. *Ian Wickle - Johanna's husband, worked in the bakery with her and had an affair with Hansel's wife. He'd been interested in Mary before she had even met Hansel. The team later found out he also had access to Pablo's armory. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Johanna Wickle, and she immediately confessed after being arrested. She knew that Hansel did not actually have the guts to expose her for her adult videos, but was actually enraged because of her husband and Mary having an affair and laughing at her in her face. Since Mary wouldn't suffer if she died, she decided to kill Hansel instead, only to make Mary's life miserable. She admitted that she had actually broken into Pablo's armory to obtain the dynamite. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced her to 10 years in a psychiatric institution for criminals. Role in other cases *Soccer And Firecrackers, Case #36 in Townville: Soon after his murder, during a soccer match, Evan Day told the player that Hansel had been a baseball player back in the day. *Phantom Ballplayer, Case #11 in Blue Coasts: After the player joined the Blue Coasts Police Department, they found a torn up Hansel Brondele baseball card in a stadium where the Townville Squirrels were to play a game. The card had a message that said "I will avenge your death, my dear friend", meaning that someone was now in Blue Coasts trying to get revenge for Hansel's murder. This was around a year after his death. See also *A Cake to Die for (case/dialogues) *Johanna Wickle Category:Townville content